The present invention relates to a bicycle head tube packing arrangement, and more particularly to such a bicycle head tube packing arrangement which is simple in structure, and can be conveniently installed without causing the hands to be covered with dirt.
FIG. 1 shows a bicycle head tube packing arrangement in which two packing devices are respectively mounted on top and bottom ends of the head tube to hold a respective axle bearing, enabling a shaft to be supported on the axle bearings and connected between a front fork and a handlebar stem. Because the packing devices are respectively comprised of a number of parts, the installation procedure of the packing devices is complicated. Furthermore, the hands tend to be covered with dirt during the installation of the packing devices.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a bicycle head tube packing arrangement which has a simple structure. It is another object of the present invention to provide a bicycle head tube packing arrangement which can be conveniently installed without causing the hands to be covered with dirt. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, there is provided a bicycle head tube packing arrangement which comprises a head tube, a hexagon head sleeve fixed to the inside of the head tube, a tubular shaft inserted through the hexagon head sleeve with both ends respectively fastened to a handlebar stem and a front fork, a nut threaded onto an outer thread on the tubular shaft to hold a first axle bearing around the tubular shaft below a lower collar on the tubular shaft, a screw cap threaded onto an inner thread at the top of the head tube to hold a second axle bearing around the tubular shaft above an upper collar on the tubular shaft.